violetta_studio_21fandomcom-20200214-history
Ludmila Ferro
Ludmila Ferro Ludmila Ferro is a glamorous, beautiful and talented girl from Studio 21, but sadly, she thinks she's better than any other student. Ludmila is considered one of the main antagonists from the series. She is a vain and mean girl who treats people horribly. She is one of Violetta's main enemies. Ludmila has a crush on Tomas, and she also fights a lot withMaxi, Francesca and Camila. Ludmila is portrayed by Mercedes Lambre. Personality Ludmila comes from an upper class family. She is the cool and glamorous girl of Studio 21. Ludmila is quite a diva, but she is also a lying, manipulative and arrogant person. She's obsessed with her image and always wants to be the center of attention, especially at 'Studio 21'. She always gets what she wants because she is a spoiled and cruel person. Despite being completely different from Tomas (both in kindness and in friends), she is attracted to him. But Tomas is in love with Violetta, which makes Ludmila obsessive and jealous. She sees an enemy in Violetta because her talent and natural beauty can outshine her. Like every villain, she has a sidekick, Naty, who she treats more like a servant than a friend. She is vain and considers herself superior to everyone else, which is why she doesn't really have any actual friends. In her opinion, she was born to be a star and will stop at nothing to get what she desires. Character History Season 1 Part 1 Since the very beginning of the series, Ludmila is shown as the main antagonist at the Studio. She and Leon, who is her boyfriend, with Andres and Naty are part of the "cool crowd". After seeing them fighting with Maxi's group, Pablo proposed a assigment for all the members of the two groups. The assignment is called "Together We Are Stronger", so the groups have to spend more time together to complete the assigment, but Ludmila didn't want to spend time with Maxi's group, so the assignment nearly turns into a disaster. One day, Tomas, the delivery boy from Resto Bar, comes to the Studio to deliver an order. Ludmila saw him and starts to fall for him, even though she's with Leon. Meanwhile, Braco and Camila watched the two talking and Braco uses Camila's phone to film it all and then Francesca uploaded it to the internet. Everyone saw the video and Leon saw it too, and he decided to break up with Ludmila. Later, Ludmila tries to convince Tomas to date her, but she fails because Tomas is still in love with Violetta. A few weeks later, Antonio and Pablo decide to have a show instead of a recital, and Ludmila is cast in the lead role. But because Ludmila signed Charly's contract, she has to do a promotional tour for pig food on the night of the show. Violetta takes her place, and this leads to Ludmila's hatred for Violetta growing even stronger. Part 2 TBA Relationships Family Napo Cousin Napo is Ludmila's cousin, but Ludmila doesn't want anyone to know that they are related, because Ludmila is a "diva" and Napo is just a normal guy. When Napo enters the Studio, he decides to join the "cool crowd" by spending more time with Ludmila. Naty is jealous of Ludmila's new "sidekick", so Ludmila decides that the two have to compete for the place. Later on, he changes and becomes part of the "good crowd". Friends Natalia Vidal Best friend/Frenemy : Main article: Laty Naty is Ludmila's sidekick and also her best friend, but it costs Naty to support the haughtiness of Ludmila's attitude. Although Naty has tried to get away from Ludmila several times, she fears that she won't be anybody without her, and that she can't hate Ludmila because she loves and cares for her. Somehow, Ludmila also cares about Naty, and obviously, as long as Naty tries to get away from her, Ludmila tries to make her feel inferior so she will be her sidekick again. Romances Leon Ex-boyfriend : Main article: Ledmila At the start of the series, Ludmila and Leon were dating and were considered the main villains at the Studio. Later on, they break up as a result of Ludmila's constant flirting with Tomas. Leon then falls in love with Violetta and becomes a better person. Ludmila dislikes the "new Leon" and tries to convince him that Violetta is a bad person and that he should break up with her but Leon never listens. However, Ludmila and Leon share a common goal; to make sure that Violetta and Tomas don't end up together. Because of this, they sometimes work together to keep the two apart, but Leon never intends to hurt Violetta, while Ludmila's intentions are the complete opposite. Tomas Heredia Boyfriend : Main article: Tomila Ludmila has a huge crush on Tomas although Tomas has no feelings for her. Ludmila tries hard to get Tomas to date her. Ludmila steals Violetta's idea to get Tomas' father a job so that Tomas will agree to date her. Tomas and Ludmila do eventually start dating but they nearly break up when Ludmila destroys Violetta's application for the reality show, but Ludmila, once again, manages to shift the blame on someone else. Enemies Violetta Castillo Enemy : Main article: Viodmila Ludmila hated Violetta from the first moment that she saw her with Tomas, because she had a crush on him and she was very jealous. Later, when Violetta starts to have private piano lessons with Beto at the studio, Ludmila becomes even more jealous because Violetta becomes even closer to Tomas, and when Violetta wanted to take the test so she can become a student of the Studio 21, Ludmila tried everything and anything to make her miss the admission test, but she fails and Violetta gets accepted into the Studio. Ludmila's hatred of Violetta grows even stronger when Violetta comes to the Studio, as Violetta is a better singer than Ludmila and she outshines her at every turn. Trivia * Ludmila is the main antagonist in the series. * In a few ways she is very similar to Jade. * Her middle name could be Susana, because in episode 11, Napo called her Susana. * Ludmila and Leon were a couple. But Ludmila and Leon didn't have any feelings for each other and they were only dating because they were both part of the cool crowd. * She is mean to everyone (except Tomas) because she wants to be a superstar and thinks that no one else can be better than her. * She always fights with Violetta for two reasons: one, she doesn't want everyone to pay attention to Violetta because she is more talented than her, and two, Violetta likes Tomas and Tomas likes her, so Ludmila gets very jealous. * There's a spin-off in Latin America called "Ludmila Cyberst@r", starring Mercedes Lambre . It is Ludmila's video-blog and in almost all of the episodes she gives tips on how to be a superstar like her. There's a total of 8 episodes. * The relationship between her and Violetta is similar to the relationship between Angie and Jade. * She can't live without make-up.1 * She can play the guitar, the piano and the violin. * She doesn't like playing the drums. * She thinks she is the best and always wants to be in the spotlight. She calls herself a supernova. * Before Violetta came to the Studio, her main enemy was Camila. * She thinks the world revolves around her and she loves to be the center of attention. * She thinks she is the nicest person ever and doesn't know why people don't like her. * She wrote the song Destined To Shine. It is unknown if that song was the first song she wrote, because she's been a student of the Studio for a long time, yet that song is the first one being featured in the show that has been written by her. * She's a diva. * She is very good at lying and acting because she lies to Tomas about being a good person all the time, and she pretends to be a good person when he's around, when she is actually just the opposite. * Ludmila is a little lazy because she is always asking Naty to do stuff for her, even though she is more than capable of doing it herself. * She thinks that people should be grateful to be in her presence. * Her catchphase is "Ludmila is out!" * Its possible that she's good at astronomy, as she uses a lot of astronomy terms when she's speaking, such a 'supernova', 'star', 'planets' and 'orbit'. * The name Ludmila means 'people of grace'. 2 * In the Benelux version of Violetta, she's called "Lucinda". * She was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". * Her song Destined To Shine was used as the audition song for "Talents 21". References # ↑ Violetta vs. Ludmila # ↑ Meaning of Ludmila